The Dark~*~
by Echo3
Summary: *The Fixed Version*/CC/Mi,Ma,Ma,Is,A,L,K,T/When Diane Evans half brother Hank comes to town,trouble follows.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did wouldn't I be busy, oh I don't know, writing and/or directing the show right now?

**Authors Note**: Ummm, the most important thing to remember is that in this story, Hank and Diane are half brother and sister. Oh and the pod squad are 15 in this story. ****

****

**Prologue**  
  
_"No God no!!!"_  
  
Warm water pelted his skin, and blindly he reached for the handle, making it hotter, so hot until it turned his skin red. Disappointedly he noted, that it still wasn't hot enough.  
  
_"No…….No!!!!"_  
  
His eyes where slightly, glazed. His mind had wandered, but his hands continued their task, scrubbing harder. He had to wash it away. He couldn't let it stain his skin.  
  
_"Please…please……..please"_  
  
His body jerked slightly, startled into motion by the violent memory of the sound the knife had made as he buried it in her chest. Bile rose in his throat, and he swallowed hard forcing it down, and began scrubbing harder, until his skin was red and raw, until every last tiny red dot was gone.  
_  
"Please……….I don't wanna die"_  
  
The towel brushed his raw skin, vigorously rubbing it away, but he barely noticed the hot wave of pain every motion he made brought, his mind instead on washing it all away until he was clean.  
  
_"Please"_  
  
His eyes slipped closed, his conscious mind unwilling to let him remember, and he continued scrubbing, harder and harder, with no intention of stopping until he was clean.  
  
At his feet the water swirled down the drain, tinted pink with blood.  
  
  
***  
  
Diane Evans eyed her front door anxiously before turning to glance out the living room window. He'd called two hours ago, his voice steady, strange and too calm for him to be speaking the story he was telling her with.  
  
_Bitch_, she thought crossly to herself. She'd always known Jamie was no good for her brother, but he married her anyway, and disappeared with her shortly after the wedding, with no warning or goodbye.  
  
That was fifteen years ago, and she hadn't seen or heard from him since, until tonight.  
  
Apparently Jamie had up and left a few days before and he, unable to stay in a house full of memories of her, was in town and needed a place to stay. He hadn't given her the specifics as to why she'd left, but she'd eagerly extended an invitation for him to stay here, anyway.  
  
The sound of a car pulling into her driveway, and the bright beam of headlights pulled her from her thoughts and she stood hurrying to the door when a loud knock came at it. Her husband following behind her from the kitchen, having heard the knock as well, and as she passed the stairs she noticed her little girl and boy at the top of them watching the door just as curiously as she was.  
  
Taking a deep breath she pulled it open and smiled widely when she was greeted with the somewhat disheveled figure of her older brother.  
  
"Hank" she spoke quietly, before pulling him into a tight hug.  
  
"Diane" he replied flatly, hugging her lightly in return before pulling away.  
  
Still smiling she stared morosely at him for a moment before stepping aside and motioning him inside. "Come in, you must be tired I know the drive down from Virginia must have been…."  
  
Her voice trailed off when he stepped inside past her and she noticed the little boy, about her children's age, still standing uncertainly in the doorway. He was pale, despite the dark purple bruise over his right eye and thin, his body trembling every few seconds as if he were cold although it wasn't the least bit chilly outside. And his eyes were downcast, steady on his worn tennis shoes.  
  
Turning to glance at her brother, who had by now made his way into the living room and sat down, she asked, motioning to the spiky haired boy in her doorway. "And who's this in my doorway?"  
  
"Oh him" Hank replied gruffly, glancing at the boy before waving his hand and looking away dismissively, "that's Micheal, my son"

TBC???????? 


End file.
